Snow Kingdom
by deadshinigami
Summary: the main six are off again but what happens when the problem their supposed to fix is even worse then even a princess could imagine?


**_Snow Kingdom_**

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I don't own My Little Ponies or any characters or setting that is recognizable from the franchise.  
**

**A/N : **

hi guys .

okay so ya we may or may not of took our sweet time getting this up but, this time it was only mostly laziness! i also broke my leg and my beta had college stuff. .

anyway, these i have started putting these up on deviantart also and i have started a fictionpress! so if you get tired of waiting on me to post here why not check those? also i have a very strange request! i cant right without music and im out of things to listen to that accually make me want to write! . plz help me! oh and if any of my writing has inspired you in some random way tell me! i wanna see chur art or spin-off, or just how you think they should continue! tootles readers!

deviant art: shadowmelody969 fictionpress: deadshinigami

**Beta's Note : **Any inconsistencies or things that don't make sense should be pointed out and directed to the author... I know absolutely nothing about this fandom or the show, so I only edited for spelling and formatting...

* * *

Luna sighed as she pressed through her older sister's door. She perched herself at the end of the other's bed hesitating slightly.

"Sis, we have a problem. One of the Snow Kingdom soldiers approached me as I rose the moon."

Celesti's eyes widened as she turned fully facing her younger sister. "Wat message did he bring?"

Darkness seems to have infected thier prince and without him to rule his sister Crystal Springs will take control."

The twisted one working at the rainbow factory?!"

Yes, something must be done."

I will send contact to Twilight at once. Get some rides ready."

Spike rushed into Twilight's study accidentally slamming the door open in his haste. "Twilight! Urgent message from the princess!"

Twilight turned from her book confusion swirling lightly in her eyes. The bright red scroll in the dragon's hand caught her attention.

"Twilight, my most loyal student, you and your friends are needed once again. Far north is another empire in need of your help. Something dark is trying to tear down the brave alicorn this empire calls its leader. Disaster and chaos will torment these ponys if thier prince is not helped!" Spike read aloud before looking up to see Twilight burning with determination.

"Spike, start packing please, I am gonna get the others." She stated as she left the large library.

She rounded up Pinky and Rainbow Dash, telling them to pack quick and light and sent them off to the others, Twilight went to Rarity, Pinky searched out Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash went straight to Applejack. In a few minutes all six fillys were packed and gathered at the train station. Twilight grabbed Rainbow's bags and sent her ahead knowing she would be able to fill them in as they arrived long after she had. Rainbow saluted before dashing off, out of sight in seconds. Twilight nodded to Luna as they loaded upon the train.

Rainbow Dash flew faster than she knew as she pushed closer and closer to thier destination. Harsh winds and snow beat against her sides as she pushed herself harder. Having long past the Crystal empire, she was not going to stop. She slowed to a dull fly as she circled the top of a huge ice dome. She landed, or rather attempted to land, only to fall through. She used her wings to right herself turning her fall into a dive before landing on the side walk. As she took in the view, she could feel her jaw drop a bit. Quaint little houses littered the area and small shops and huge fields took up most of the outer border. It looked like ponyville only 10 times bigger. The only thing different was the huge elaborate castle standing proudly on the horizon. Ponys were chattering and walking by, all offering a kind smile and a brief hello or good morning, even Rainbow Dash. She walked the streets a while before catching sight of someone that made her heart stop. Spitfire and the rest of the wonderbolts were perched at a table at a nearby restaruant chatting away waving to each pony that walked by. She ran to the table stopping suddenly. She didn't want to just run up like some crazed filly.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbows eyes locked onto Spitfire, she was waving franticly, and Rainbow continued towords them.

"How ya been sence the wonderbolts academy, Dashie?" Spitfire asked holding a hoof out towords an empty chair.

Dash just blushed lightly and sat down, "I've been as awesome as ever, but I'm a little surprized you remember me."

"Spitfire never forgets a favorite student!" a soarin praised as he stuffed his face.

Spitfire shrugged before smiling at her student.

Rainbow Dash blushed a little more. "So what are you guys doin here anyways vacation?" she asked looking around once again. Misty fly hid her full mouth with a hoof as she replied, "We live here when we aren't working."

The conversation continued as they chattered about anything that came up until they had finished eating and Dash needed to be on her way. After getting directions to the train station they said thier goodbyes and were off. Dash landed on the loading dock just as the train pulled up. She grabbed her bags from Twilight and filled them in as the train hissed away and the fillies made thier way to the castle.

As the six pressed through the castle's main gate a large stallion come out to meet them. Smiling kindly he took thier bags and led them in.

" Prince! Some fillies have come to meet you. They have traveled from Ponyville in Equestria to help with our dilemma would you at least speak with them a moment?" he called down a large corridor that ended in massive black doors. He nudged the fillies forward as the doors creaked open. Two soldiers dressed in deep black armor stood unmoving on either side of the door as they entered.

They glanced around him before determining it was a bedroom. On the far wall was a massive bed with long deep purple curtains hung as the canopi and in the middle of the bed was a rather impressive sized lump under the covers.

Rarity stopped when she noticed a doorway on the other side of the room. Befor she could continue a young colt came happily bounding out towards her. He was maybe Sweetiebell's age and still had a bare flank. He had a long deep blue and black streaked mane and a tail to match. He passed the fillies by and hopped onto the bed.

"Daddy, are they gonna make you better again? Everypony misses you," the smaller mumbled as he tunneled under the blankets. The blankets began to pull away and soon revealed a large stallion black and deep purple laced through his tail and mane and a big silk bow was tied around the base of his tail as he stood to approach his cutie presented proudly, it resembled a dark candy covered alicorn. The male was around the same height as Celestia and his wings were big enough to cover his muscular sides. His black coat shined and lavender eyes almost seemed to look through you. Deep purple dusted his hooves and snout and a sky blue pendant hung around his neck. A long black horn stood proud on his head.

Rarity blushed looking at the large male and mindlessly began fixing her mane. Unlike the rest of his kingdom the prince didn't offer a good morning or even a kind smile, he looked angry and yet defeated. Almost like something was missing and he had lost hope in finding it.

"I am CandyShadow." he stated bluntly.

Rarity couldnt stop looking at the lace arond his neck it clashed with everything about the stallion, and the charm, it wasn't his cutie mark but it did look like a cutie mark. She let her eyes wander a bit and noticed the same cutiemark one th ends of the silk bow. Without thinking she spoke, "Who's cutie mark are you wearing?" The look she received was deadly. She whimpered hunkering down as he approached.

"My lover's, not that it would matter to you." his words were like the cold steel of a blade and Rarity didn't dare move.

Applejack sputtered sliding between the two. "Alright she won't ask again. Please, we are only here to help y'all out it would be silly to condemn us fer' one misunderstanding. Just tell us what we can do to help"

"Daddy, why are you so angry? T'was a simple question, they are from other places they don't know. We could use help making desserts for the festival tomorrow. The wonderbolts might need help with the weather and we can't get the animals from the farms to the petting zoo pens."

"See Pinky and I can help cook. Rainbow Dash can help the wonderbolts and Flutter Shy can get the animals."

Shadow sighed pushing past the group and out the door. As the rest of the fillies left Rarity took in deep breaths as she slipped away. She followed the prince closely before running to his side.

"Mr. Shadows I didn't mean to upset you a moment ago." she stated bringing herself out of her fear. It returned quickly as the large male stopped and turned to fully face her.

"You have no reason to apologize, I overreacted to your question. As you saw ShadowMane is a delicate topic. This city ate her alive; she never had a chance." he spoke as he signaled for her to follow. She stayed by his side as he talked wandering down hallway after hallway. "The dome around this kingdom is her way of staying with us." he continued stopping by a door that almost looked iced over.

"I don't understand, is she still alive?" Rarity asked.

"I guess, we can't get to her to tell. She used this room to cast her protection spell, but it began to affect her. She became feeble, wouldn't eat or sleep she would just sit here and pour her very soul into this spell. Once she became too weak something broke through. At first it looked like nothing more than a piece of ice easily ignored, but it grew, she was so focused on her spell she didn't see it coming till it had us locked out. As it slowly encased the room she panicked trying anything to get out but her spell never once weakened. I could hear her begging, her screams as it ate at her the solitude and pain doing little more than stealing away her mind. The screams turned to laughter and laughter to silence. I wanted to break the door down, to let her out but if i did it would spread more maybe get my soldiers, my son, it would never stop, but neither did the dome. It seems what ever it is is covering the dome is sealing the magic in place. Even now the magic builds and strengthens and every year we hold a festival where all the unicorns cast a piece of the spell as a way of easing her burden."

Rarity couldn't hold back tears.

"I wanna cast, I wanna cast some of the spell," she half sobbed. He smiled down at her wrapping a wing around her and brushed away tears. "I would be happy to see you out there tomorrow my dear." Her face turned to one of determination as she pulled away. "I must go. I have a spell to learn." He nodded and continued toword his room a devilish grin hidden by his mane,"I will have you my love, this time it will work. I'll make sure of it."


End file.
